farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tam Velorek
Lieutenant Tam Velorek was a Peacekeeper Military Tech officer and a specialist in Leviathan Pilots assigned to Moya while she was still under Peacekeeper control. Two cycles before John Crichton's arrival in the Uncharted Territories, Velorek was assigned to Captain Bialar Crais' project to impregnate a Leviathan with a gunship. His primary duty was to work with and eventually replace Moya's first uncooperative Pilot with a younger, more willing Pilot. He later oversaw this second Pilot's forced bonding with Moya, a complicated and difficult process. His expertise extended to knowing at least some of the Pilot's language. Unlike many of his fellow Peacekeepers, Velorek was a compassionate man and treated the Pilots he works with respect and kindness. He used this nature to his advantage when he convinced Moya's second Pilot to come with him to the Leviathan, in spite of the fact that by agreeing, this Pilot condemned the first Pilot to death. In his time on Moya, Velorek resented working under Captain Crais, believing him to be a maniac and his project a danger to Moya. Refusing to let the Leviathan die, Velorek sabotaged it by installing a contraceptive shield and preventing Moya's pregnancy from developing. It was also during this time that he met Prowler pilot Aeryn Sun. He connected with her and they quickly became lovers. In Aeryn, he saw something special, a fact he was not shy about telling her along with his many ideas, ideas unusual for Peackeepers. He also gave her his opinion on Crais and hinted at the sabotage he had performed. They fell in love, prompting Velorek to offer Aeryn to leave with him. In spite of her feelings for him and due to her desire to return to Prowler duty as well as probably her fear of such a drastic change, Aeryn turned Velorek into Crais. Crais arrested Velorek for treason. Velorek, far from being angry or horrified at Aeryn's betrayal, was proud of Aeryn for doing something that distinguished her even as he was dragged away. Velorek was saved by Crais, who witnessed him praying to Elan, the Peacekeepers' deity. Crais shoved him into a capsule and set it on course to his homeworld of Prybella, where Velorek became the Voice of Elan. Cycles later, he met Aeryn Sun again. Velorek was killed by the Kkore forces, who destroyed Prybella. Trivia Quotes *"Healthy curiosity isn't against regulations." *"Well, you're not expected there for another half arn. Spend it here. With me." *"But... It just isn't right to actually feel something for a fellow Peacekeeper, is it?" *"High Command doesn't always make the right decisions. Come on Aeryn. You and I have been intimate since the second solar day of our voyage to get here. There's something about you - something special - and I think you know it." *"Think beyond the box the Peacekeepers put your mind in Aeryn. Crais is a maniac, and his coveted 'project' is an abomination." *"The project will likely kill this Leviathan. And I cannot let that happen. Will not." *"Aeryn, I know how I feel about you. And I think I know how you feel about me. When I leave here, I want you to come with me. You can be so much more." *(Before Moya awakens with her newly bonded Pilot): "Nothing I can say will prepare you for what you are about to experience. Try not to be afraid." *(To Pilot): "This project is nothing for you to concern yourself with. I've just made certain that it should never be a threat to you, or the ship, ever again." *(Final words to Aeryn): "You found that something special to single yourself out with. Congratulations Aeryn. No ordinary Peacekeeper would have attempted this. I told you you were special." Appearances * "The Way We Weren't" * Tangled Roots: ** "In Search Of..." ** "Undercover of the Night" ** "Prybella Little Tenderness" ** "Baxx in the High Life Again" * Farscape: The War for the Uncharted Territories: "Twice More Unto the Breach" Category:Comic characters Category:Sebaceans Category:Peacekeepers Category:Season 2 characters Category:Male